


Two Idiots in Love

by FriskyWhiskey



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Frustration, Relationship Advice, Slow Romance, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskyWhiskey/pseuds/FriskyWhiskey
Summary: Lise Delorme is in Love with a married man that unfortunately is her partner, to make the situation even worse she gets denied on her application to the secret services, ruining every chance she got to get over him. Having to make and hard decision due to the fact that she can’t tolerate seeing Cardinal with his wife she decides to leave, barely does she know that her partner has been having problems too.
Relationships: John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Two Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I started to watch Cardinal a week ago and I love it :) the show is pretty good but it’s sad that has just a few episodes. I’m on season 2 episode 2 and I’m starting to think that Lise likes John and I thought that on season 1 he liked her but then at the end he went back to his wife so I was a little confuse. Anyway it’s not a romance tv show but still I have hope for them. 
> 
> This is my away of telling you guys how I liked season 1 to have ended and season 2 to begin. In th beginning of this season I’m seeing John and Catherine relationship a little on the edge so i use that as my advantage in here.   
> I love Kelly because on the first episode she met Lise and said that it would be good to John that’s when I started to ship them (thanks Kelly).
> 
> I’m not Canadian and my first language is not English so any mistake you find it’s all on me but I hope you can still enjoy the story! 
> 
> You can give me any suggestions to make another story about them, I don’t mind sometimes I struggle with inspiration. 
> 
> About their personality I’m still a rookie about that, still don’t know with one of them is more fragile or more reserved, in my opinion they seem to have very similar personalities so it’s hard to write characters so similar to another. I will learn more as soon as I see the rest episodes and I cannot wait :) I still don’t know the name of the detectives lol I’m so sorry about that but they hardly say it so I don’t catch so easily with it.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the story, leave kudos if you liked and leave a comment with a suggestion of a story for me to write! Let’s grow this community!

Cardinal (early season 2)

After the disappointment about not getting into the secret services Lise decides to go for runs so she can spend her energy, if she keeps going to the gym every this situation bothers her then someone will catch that she is not okay. 

John after earring the other detective is surprise by how calm Lise is being or maybe she is not and he can’t just see it.

She runs everyday before work and after work, every little time she can, to spend her frustration away. It’s not easy for her, her superior was being unfair and childish and she wanted — she needed to go to the secret services, it would do her good. She needed to get away from John and those six months would make her forget him pretty easily, after all What was she thinking. The guy is married not just married — he was in a happy marriage which means that she never would have a chance and that’s it’s fine. SHE’S FINE!

It is a very hot day for all the Canadian people, The Sun is shining there is no breeze to cool down the air and for a murder investigation that was the worst. The smell of the decomposing body would be so bad that 2 minutes close to it would look like 2 hours. John was the first of the detectives to come to the scene, calm like he always was he took some notes of the scene before walking back to take some fresh air. Lise finally arriving to the scene new that this one would be bad after all they were looking for a serial killer who had the pleasure of doing this during summer so the smell would be so bad that they could barely work. She said her good mornings and went to see the body walking pass John without saying nothing. He was starting to cash her bad humor but like usually he didn’t make a comment, he could be a very good detective but he was not good with emotions and so was not Lise. After the ME (medical logistic) explain to Lise what happen with this one she turn around and walk towards where she park the car without even making a glance towards her partner. 

Dyson seeing all this knew something was wrong between her two detectives and if nothing was made until the end of this week she would have to make both talk in a close room until they fix their problems.

“You better fix that” she said with a stern look. 

“I have no idea what is wrong” 

“If you two don’t talk then u will never know, fix it! It’s an order” 

He was clueless to say the least, he would talk to her when he catch her alone. He knew how private she could be and didn’t want anyone to hear their conversation. Nodding with is head he made his way to his car and drive way. 

Getting to talk with her wasn’t the hard part, the hard part was to get her alone. He has been trying all week but every time they are surrounded by someone and when he tries to convince her to take a break or get her to go some place get lunch she will just say no without even looking at him. He doesn’t know what he have done but he knows that they seriously need to talk. 

It’s Friday morning and everything is calm, Lise made her run before coming to the precinct and was more calm and relaxed to finally have a weekend off. Dyson saw no improvements since she talked to John the first time but she knew that it wasn’t because he didn’t try. She was afraid that if this keep moving forward, she would lose one of them and she wasn’t ready for that.

At the end of the day she called both detectives to the break room, closing the door with a key after she left. There was only 3 people working at the precinct at that time, the guard and two detectives só no one would be bothering them any time soon. 

The air on the room turned into ice after they were left alone, none of them knew what to do and Lise didn’t wanted to talk to him at all. She try to unlock the door but with no luck, there is no windows and only one door. A lot of chairs and a table in the center of the room so at least they could be far from each other.

“We should talk” he breaks the silence with is soft voice.

“There is nothing to talk about” 

“Well it looks like there is, you haven’t looked or talked to me since they rejected you at the secret services. You don’t need to be ashamed about that, it’s hard to get in” 

“I’m not ashamed”

“Then What it is? Talk to me Delorme!”

“Nothing, like I said there is nothing to talk about”

“Apparently there is and I’m not the only one seeing that! Dyson has seen too and has been a pain in the ass all week long, so if you could just tell me what is wrong with you would be great!” He never raised his voice around her but he was so frustrated by her actions. She noticed too because she turned around as soon as he lost it.

“I’m sorry if I’m being a pain in the ass to you, don’t worry it won’t be for long” she said with so much anger that she almost let a tear slide of her face but she turned around just in time. John walked closer to her very gently and without making a sound so he wouldn’t spook her.

“Whatever I did I’m sorry” he said so gently and in such a soft voice that she almost missed.

“You didn’t do anything. I’m the problem! Not you.” She was starting to finally open up and he pick the opportunity.

“Then What is wrong? What is bothering you so much? And what did you mean you won’t be here for long?”

“I talked to Dyson yesterday, I’m going back to Financial Crimes. I will sign the papers on Monday.” 

“Why? I thought you liked here”

“I do, I love it. But it’s for the best. They give me and opportunity in Toronto as a financial crime officer and I’m going to take it.”

“I don’t get it. What happened that made you so eager to leave?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“You.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“Nothing”

“I don’t get it, can you please explain?”

Well it’s not that she has much dignity left and she will be leaving soon — he doesn’t need to know when — so why not.

“After everything that happened in the past six months I came to a conclusion with myself.”

“Okay...”

“I felt in love for someone that I shouldn’t and he is married — happily married — and for me to move on I need to get out of here. Can you understand that?”

“Yes but it’s not the end of the world, sometimes we fall in love for the wrong people. You just need to avoid him for a while and it will be okay”

“Yeah but the problem is that I work with him so no can do” she was expecting so realization from him but nothing came. He was still clueless. How could he be a detective?

“It’s you John! For the love of God!” She said with frustration turning around from him again. He was sitting close to her and she could how feel and hear his shaky breath. He didn’t move, he was still as a rock and she was more ashamed than ever. She need to get out of the room. She got up and try once again to open the door and thanks to some miracle the door was unlocked. She got out as fast as she could leaving John behind, she didn’t even look up to see Dyson leaning on the window.

After a few minutes John got out and saw Dyson looking at him with a look that he couldn’t decipher. He didn’t know what do do or what to say so he just turned around and went home.

Everything at home was a chaos, he hadn’t told anyone — expect Kelly — about his divorce and as soon as he got gone everything in this week came to his head. How she was being weird with him and around him only. His divorce was not being easy on him either, he never knew that he could lo– like someone else while being married but things with Catherine hadn’t been the same so a lot of things led to this decision. He never told his partner the truth afraid of what she might think after all he was older than her and she had just gotten herself into a bad divorce with Josh so.

“Dad are you okay?”

He looked up to see is daughter looking very worried at him.

“I’m fine just tired”

“You missed dinner and for the first time ever you didn’t warned me. What is wrong?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t texted you, I – I just – “ he couldn’t even explain to his daughter what was going on on his head. He didn’t know what to do either.

“Maybe you should call Lise and you too could hang out. You are probably stressed out” she has liked the young detective since day one, he noticed that but he couldn’t notice how Lise was suffering for thinking that him and Catherine were a happy married couple, it’s not like he told otherwise, he didn’t like to talk about his private life and things have been crazy with this last serial killer so he missed all the signs. 

“Can’t do that. She and I — uhh “ how was he going to explain to his daughter this mess.

“Did you to fight?”

“Kinda of”

“Everything can be fixed. Talk to me dad I have the clear head so I can give you some new resolutions”

And so he did, he talked about everything that happened and how he missed it and how he didn’t tell her about his divorce and how he got himself into this mess and couldn’t get out and how she was leaving soon.

“I always liked her! When is she leaving though?” She really wanted to help her dad with Lise, the relationship of her parents have been dead for a long time but she couldn’t blame her dad for thinking otherwise after all he always tried until the end.

“She didn’t have me a date, she only said that she was leaving soon.”

“Dad that could be tomorrow or in a week!”

“I know, I was paralyzed at the time.”

“Call her!”

“She won’t pick up, I already tried”

“Then go to her place, she will have to face you at least”

“Or leave me hanging there all night”

“You have to try, there’s the only way you will know” he looked at her and smiled. Have her a kiss on her forehead and took the keys.

“I won’t wait for you” she said winking at him and he rolled his eyes and left. He wasn’t felling the confidence that his daughter was having but for some reason — love — he was going to prove Lise that she could (should) stay.

Arriving to her place was faster than he thought and he still didn’t know what he was going to say but that didn’t prevented him from getting out of his car and walk to her door. He knocked two times very gently waiting for a response, none came so he knocked again more loudly this time and he heard steps coming closer. She opened the door very surprised to see him there. The shock on her face was not masked and all the hope he had run away that second.

“Hi. Can I come in?” He was gently whispering not knowing what to say anymore and afraid to say something wrong that could make things worse.

“Uhhg – sure” she opened the door so he could come in, he saw the moving boxes around her living room and kitchen and saw that most of things were already packed.

“When are you going?” he asked surprise to see everything almost packed, he was not ready for that or for her answer.

“Monday night” he was shocked and surprised and confuse and sad and angry but he had no right to be, sad okay, surprise and shocked was an understatement but confuse and angry he had not right to be because he knew why she was doing it.

“What are you doing here? Did I miss something in my report?” 

“No. I – I’m not good at this” he said honestly.

“Good at what?”

“My bad, that’s not what I meant. I don’t do this in a long time so I’m out of practice and it’s scary”

“Cardinal I don’t understand”

“I’m no longer John?” 

“What–?”

“Before this week we were on first name bases and now it’s back to the last names–“ he started to pace around the place becoming more nervous as the time passed by.

“Things change”

“Yeah I see that, a lot changed this last week” he said frustrated.

“I’m sorry” 

“No, I’m sorry. I – I came here to tell you that my marriage with Catherine it’s over, it’s been over for a while I just didn’t want to admit but then you came into my life and put a little light in it and then your ex husband told me that you were investigating me and that light kinda of turned off and –“

He turned to look at her and came closer to her. She was sitting on her couch with her head low, looking at the floor. He walked closer and kneeled in front of her.

“I mess it up. I’m sorry. I should have told you about my divorce and made my feelings towards you more clear but I was afraid. You are younger than me and a good catch. I thought that I didn’t stand a change with you so I try to give my marriage a last try but it was a mistake that I regretted very soon”  
He put his hand on her chin making her look at him. She was crying, he had never seen her cry and it was breaking his heart. She blinked once, twice and then she opened her mouth but nothing came up.

“I like you Lise and I would like to have a chance with you. If you let me” he was waiting for her but she didn’t do anything, didn’t talk, didn’t move. So he started to stand up but she stopped him finally able to do something more than breath.

“You like me?” Her voice was so shaky and raspy that he could barely hear.

“I love you Lise, I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner but–“ he was cut by her lips. Both mesmerize by her actions but none of them was complaining. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hand on her face. She thought that he was going to stop but he inclined her head for a better angle, resting his hand on her neck so she wouldn’t escape. The battle of tongues began when she opened her mouth to him and he let escape a little groan.

The position was bad but they didn’t care, they didn’t wanted to break the spell but as soon as she was left without oxygen and had to breath he took that chance to kiss her cheek, her ear lobe, her neck, everything he could afraid that he would lose it.

“John–“ turned out as moan but she really didn’t care. Unfortunately they still need to talk.

She putted her hand on his face and another on his chest, which made him stop kissing her. He look at her waiting for her to say something, to say that they were going to be okay.

“No more secrets for now on, ok?” She asked but she still had one secret to tell. They couldn’t start this without her telling him about why she lost the spot on secret services.

“No more, I promise”

“Good because I still have one to tell you. About my spot on the secret services I lost it because of the investigation”

“You mean the investigation you made about me?”

“Yes, the Sargent was not happy when I said that I didn’t wanted to investigate you anymore, I told him there was nothing wrong that it was everything on his head and to stop investigating you or I would expose him for investigating a case without authorization. He was not happy but didn’t do anything at the time”

“Until you apply for the spot on secret services”

“Exactly, he catch me on the street and told me it was a great opportunity that I should not miss, that it would open a lot of opportunities –“

“He is not wrong about that”

“– he said he had friend that could help get in but that he needed the information that I gather about you, so I said that I didn’t need his help and turned around and he said that you wouldn’t leave Catherine for me –“ she stopped him before he could said something.

“– I knew he was right but I didn’t care, I wasn’t going to put you in the mouth of the tiger. So when Dyson told me I didn’t get it I was already expecting it but still I was mad about it. So to try to avoid the inevitable a choose the easy way and I start to ignore you so it wouldn’t be so hard for me. After a while the air started to be dense and everything around us seemed wrong so I ask Dyson to move me and she agreed, she knew something was wrong but didn’t wanted to be involved in it –“

“Right, that’s why she closed us in the break room” he smirked.

“Right” she smiled back.

“Do you still want to move to Toronto?”

“Well I already sold this house so it’s not like I have much of a choice” 

“Well I’m giving Catherine the house so maybe we could see and apartment together or maybe a house and be roomies”

“You just didn’t say roomies” she said laughing. 

“Isn’t this how the younger people talk nowadays?”

“You are not old, anyway don’t you think that’s moving to forward on our relationship that just started a minute ago?”

“It was actually 10 minutes ago but well if you don’t feel comfortable with that we can always think of something else like–“ he was cut by another kiss, it was the best way to shut him up.

“I like it but I have to be honest with you, it’s not going to be easy. I’m not easy, sometimes I am not in my best days and –“

It was her time to be cut by a kiss.

“I don’t mind, you don’t have to be perfect and always happy around me. I just want you to be you” he said with such an honest smile that made the butterflies in her belly explode with happiness.

“Then I think we should start searching because I have to leave this house by Monday afternoon”

“No problem, we will figure it out” they hug, both happy with their decision and for finally resolving their problem.

She gets up and sends a text to Dyson to cancel her transference to Toronto and as she turns to him she sees him seeing a text to someone. He looks up and smiles.

“I’m texting Kelly, she was the one that made me come here since you weren’t picking my phone calls.”

“So I should thank her for the start of our relationship?”

“Yeah I guess so” he said laughing.

“I was not expecting after all she is your daughter and Catherine–“

“Yeah but she knows that Catherine and I haven’t been together in a long time and the first time she met you she kind of like you right on the spot, it was cute”

“Well then thank your daughter for me”

“Already did”

“So what you think about seeing some Tv? Or do you have to go?”

“I wouldn’t mind but I’m not seeing your tv anywhere” he pointed to the living room.

“Oh I forgot, I putted in a box this morning before I went to work. What are we gonna do know?”

“Well I can think of something” he said pulling her up from the couch and taking her to her room, at least he thought it was her room.

“That’s the way to my bathroom” she said laughing and soon enough they were both laughing, both of them happy of how this day turned out to be. She took the lead and walked to her bedroom, both still laughing at how goofy they were being.

The end :)


End file.
